Camryn Greenies
|guild = |gender = Female |occupation = Student |infobox = Restion |alias = Cam (by Her Mother) Cammie Sweetie Pie Honey bunches of oats (by Jonald) |birthdate = |age= |home = Pridor, Restion |species = Evolved Human |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |magic =*Earth Magic *Asphalt Magic *Crystal Magic *Glass Magic |relatives = TBA *Jonald Everson (imprinter) |romances = Jackson Duggar (boyfriend) |nogallery = no}}' Camryn Greenies ' is the year old sister of Torrid Greenies and the second oldest daughter of Teri and Dwayne Greenies and the third imprintee of Jonald Everson. Personality Camryn is the ESFP ("The Entertainer") type. She gets caught up in the excitement of the moment, and she wants everybody else to feel that way, too. She's generous with her time and energy when it comes to encouraging others, and she does it with such irresistible style. She's a born entertainer, she loves putting on a show for her friends too, she chats with a unique and earthy wit, soaking up attention and she makes every outing feel a bit like a party. She's utterly social, she enjoys the simplest things, and there's no greater joy for her then just having fun with a good group of friends. It's not just talk either - she has the strongest aesthetic sense of any personality type. She has an eye for fashion, knowing what's attractive the moment she sees it. She isn't afraid to change her surroundings to reflect her personal style. She's naturally curious, exploring new designs and styles with ease. Though it may not always seem like it, she knows it's not all about her - she is observant, and very sensitive to others' emotions. She is often the first to help somebody talk out a challenging problem, happily providing emotional support and practical advice. Powers & Abilities Applications *'Earth Manipulation ' **'Create/generate/increase earthen materials.' **'Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials.' ***'Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness.' ***'Polish stone/metal.' ***'Repair objects of earthen material.' ***'Sharpen/dull stone/metal objects.' **'Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through earth or leaving a tunnel.' **'Cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand.' **'Earth Attacks' **'Limited Gravity Manipulation' **'Ground Liquification' **'Limited Magnetism Manipulation' **'Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience.' ***'Geokinetic Flight' ***'Geokinetic Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of minerals.' **'Remove and/or purify the pollutants.' **'Tectonic Plate Manipulation' **'Terrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.' *'Asphalt Manipulation ' **'Create/generate/increase asphalt.' **'Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate asphalt.' ***'Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness.' ***'Repair objects of asphalt.' **'Adhesion' **'Earth Attacks using asphalt.' **'Move/lift asphalt at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience.' ***'Geokinetic Flight using asphalt.' ***'Matter Surfing by riding a boulder or other mass of asphalt.' **'Terrakinetic Constructs of asphalt, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.' *'Glass Manipulation ' **'Create/generate/increase glass.' **'Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate glass, including properties such as color, opacity and flexibility.' ***'Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness.' ***'Granulation' ***'Heat/cold resistance.' ***'Polish glass.' ***'Repair glass objects.' ***'Thermal Resistance' **'Crystallization into glass.' **'Earth Attacks using glass.' **'Hyalokinectic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.' **'Move/lift glass at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience.' ***'Matter Surfing by riding a mass of glass.' ***'Shard Manipulation' *'Crystal Manipulation ' **'Create/generate/increase crystals.' **'Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate crystalline materials.' ***'Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness.' ***'Polish crystals.' ***'Repair crystal objects.' **'Crystal Attacks' **'Crystallokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants.' **'Move/lift crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in a vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience.' ***'Crystallokinetic Surfing' ***'Shard Manipulation' Techniques *'Earth Manipulation ' **'Abacomancy divination using Sand, Dust, Etc.' **'Burying' **'Earth Augmentation' **'Earth Aura' **'Earth Communication' **'Earth Empowerment' **'Earth Mimicry' **'Earth Portal Creation' **'Geokinetic Combat' **'Geokinetic Invisibility' **'Geokinetic Regeneration' **'Ground Rupturing' **'Healing Earth' **'Petrification' **'Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the earth.' **'Terraportation' **'Unearth' *'Asphalt Manipulation ' **'Asphalt Mimicry' **'Burying' **'Geokinetic Combat using asphalt.' **'Geokinetic Invisibility using asphalt.' **'Terraportation using asphalt.' *'Glass Manipulation ' **'Catoptric Replication' ** Catoptric Teleportation **'Earth Aura using glass.' **'Geokinetic Invisibility using glass.' **'Geokinetic Regeneration using glass.' **'Glass Mimicry' **'Glass Transmutation' **'Healing Earth' **'Hyalokinetic Combat using glass.' *'Crystal Manipulation ' **'Crystal Aura' **'Crystal Empowerment' **'Crystal Mimicry' **'Crystallization' **'Crystallokinetic Combat' **'Crystallomancy' **'Electricity Generation by applying heat and pressure to the crystal.' **'Geokinetic Invisibility using crystal.' **'Geokinetic Regeneration using crystal.' **'Light Generation - crystals, such as quartz and diamonds are triboluminescent.'